


for the love of god, just ask him out.

by soongyuus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Being Dumb, Fluff, M/M, TOO MUCH USE OF THE WORD "CUTE", honestly just soongyu being soongyu and doing what they do best, mingyu is a panic gay, soonyoung is a cute art student, woncheol and verkwan are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongyuus/pseuds/soongyuus
Summary: "you're such a mess, it's painful to watch."- boo seungkwan, 2019or the five people mingyu tried asking out on a date and the one who he can't but eventually did.that's it. that's the fic.





	for the love of god, just ask him out.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MINGYU! 🎉💕
> 
>  
> 
> [major thanks again to dani for helping me proofread this. i love you ❤]

**I.**

 

“i told you this wouldn’t work,” minghao sips on his coffee, a soft smile adoring his face as he watches mingyu from the top of his cup, the boy in front of him leaning back on the chair with a pout on his face. minghao shakes his head.

 

“gyu,” he calls. “why don’t you just ask him out?”

 

mingyu turns to his best friend, eyes wide like saucers and face painted in shock as if minghao grew another head. he scoffs. “are you hearing yourself?”

 

“what?”

 

“that’s the most ridiculous thing you’ve said!”

 

minghao rolls his eyes, putting his coffee cup down on the table in front of them before leaning forward to engage mingyu on a staredown. 

 

“the only ridiculous thing here is you pining over someone so attainable when you could have them if you just ask them out,” he says in exasperation, raising a brow at mingyu when the man opens his mouth to argue. “you don’t get to say anything.”

 

“i did try! you were ther-”

 

“but you panicked and then asked me out instead. and now we’re here, your dumbass pouting over another failed date. i really should get paid for being such a good and kind friend,” minghao stands up, dusting his button down shirt before getting out of his seat, offering mingyu a teasing smile once more before waving his fingers at his best friend. “bye, loser.”

 

“hao hao, don’t leave me here!”

 

**II.**

 

“sorry, what?” jihoon brows scrunch as mingyu stands in front of him, eyes wide and hands gripping tight on jihoon’s own pair. he tilts his head to the side, looking at mingyu in confusion. “what are you on?”

 

mingyu licks his lips nervously, casting a glance on some place behind jihoon’s head and jihoon was about to turn and follow his gaze but mingyu’s hand shoots out to cup his face.

 

“go on a date with me, hyung,” mingyu says, too loud for someone who is allegedly nervous about confessing. everyone in their vicinity spares them a glance that jihoon feel a migraine coming. he pinches at the bridge of his nose before letting out a tired sigh.

 

“is this about-”

 

“jihoonie?” jihoon feels the hand still gripping on his left one tighten at the sound of the voice and he smirks to himself, looking up at mingyu through the hair curtaining his eyes before shaking his head and bursting into a quiet chuckle.

 

jihoon pulls his hand away from mingyu’s hold and circles it around the younger man’s wrist instead, turning around to face his best friend who had called his name, putting a kind smile on his face.

 

“hey, soonyoung! what’s up?”

 

mingyu froze beside him. 

 

**III.**

 

“mingyu!”

 

“hey, seokmin!” seokmin watches as mingyu turns around to greet him, a toothy grin pasted on the taller man’s face, eyes blinking cutely at him.

 

“did you wait long?” he asks, adjusting the straps of his bag on his shoulder before wiping at a sweat on his neck. it’s so fucking hot during summers in seoul.

 

mingyu just shakes his head, offering his hand to seokmin, gesturing the man to come with him. 

 

seokmin lets out a nervous chuckle, his upper teeth making contact with his bottom lips before he hisses. mingyu looks worriedly at him, slowly putting his hands down to his sides, sliding one of them on his pocket. “is everything okay?”

 

“i- well,” seokmin sighs. “i hope you don’t mind but, can we wait a while?”

 

confusion takes over mingyu’s expression but he nods nonetheless, offering seokmin a reassuring smile before standing straight, both hands now on his jeans’ pockets. 

 

the birds above them chirps and the sun is burning hot. seokmin keeps on checking on his phone for any messages but there is none. he wipes his sweaty hands on his shorts before sliding on the contact, tapping on the call button.

 

“hey, where are you?” seokmin, the sunshine that he is, asked on slightly annoyed yet kind voice. his brows furrow and mingyu figured something bad might have happened since seokmin is rolling his eyes before hanging up. “ugh, he’s the worst sometimes.”

 

“your friend?” mingyu tries to ask, feet kicking on a small pebble outside the museum they’re in front of. seokmin lets out another sigh before nodding at mingyu.

 

“yeah. i actually asked him to come with me since you know, you’re helping me meet jisoo-hyung again. i thought i’d have a friend with me so you wouldn’t feel alone?” seokmin explains with a slightly embarassed smile, hand coming up to scratch at his neck. 

 

mingyu waves his worries off, saying it’s fine and it’s his decision anyway to have seokmin meet his jisoo-hyung, what with mingyu ruining seokmin’s own plan to ask jisoo out on a date during that one time last week when he suddenly asked seokmin out in their building’s hallway. mingyu had never wanted to disappear into a wall so bad more than that time. 

 

seokmin nods at him then, accepting mingyu’s hand as they turn to walk inside the museum where jisoo is holding his first exhibit as a project for a major. they enter the museum’s door and when seokmin notices the numerous framed photos of various subject, he can’t help but let out another sigh.

 

“ahhh, too bad soonyoung-hyung can’t come,” he muses as he continues studying the photos present around, oblivious to the way mingyu had dropped his hand and stood there staring at his back, red painting his cheeks.

 

**IV.**

 

“kwan-”

 

“i won’t go out with you, mingyu, you know i’m already dating hansol,” seungkwan cuts in with a sad smile, reaching out a hand to pat at mingyu’s cheeks. mingyu pushes his hands away, glaring at him before dropping his body down on the space beside seungkwan on the couch. “you’re such a mess, this is so painful to watch.”   
  


 

“i’m not even going to ask you out! what made you think that?” mingyu counters, pouting some more, kicking his long legs in front of him like the actual child that he is, with his arms crossing over his chest. seungkwan wants to kick his friend so bad. if only mingyu was not older than him. 

 

seungkwan turns his body to face him - ignoring the other people they’re sharing their dorm’s common room with - giving mingyu a deadpanned look before speaking. “i just saw him walking passed us and towards the stairs. and a minute before that, you were suddenly calling my name when I was enumerating to you the things professor yang had assigned to us,” he explains with an eye roll. mingyu pouts some more at him but does not react to it. seungkwan feels bad.

 

but not so bad.

 

“also, minghao-hyung and jihoon-hyung told me about what happened with them,” seungkwan gives mingyu a sheepish smile before standing up and ruffling his neighbor’s hair. “stop being a panicked gay and just ask him out! seriously!”

 

**V.**   


 

“aw, hyung, look at this dog, it’s so cute!” mingyu gushes and wonwoo smiles at the sight in front of him, chin perched on his upturned palm, watching mingyu squishing the cheeks of the golden retriever resting on his lap. “who’s a good boy?”

 

“you look like him,” wonwoo laughs, doubling up when mingyu suddenly snaps his head towards him with a glare and a pout. “what? it’s true!”

 

mingyu huffs, dusting off his pants from fur when the cute golden retriever had jumped out from its position on his lap, getting his own cup of iced americano and sipping from it. 

 

wonwoo watches mingyu’s eyes widen with his mouth curling into an excited grin, looking somewhere behind wonwoo. wonwoo follows his gaze and sees a cute cat walking towards them—its fur a mix of orange and black, just like a tiger’s. it boops its nose on wonwoo’s exposed elbow, purring up at him and wonwoo hears mingyu coo in front of him. wonwoo smiles down at the cat before scratching at his head with his finger.

 

“it looks cute, right?” mingyu asks, his head resting in between his hands, looking fondly at the cat now settling itself on wonwoo’s lap. he lets out a laugh when the cat stretches up a hand to pat on wonwoo’s cheek. mingyu can’t help but think that his hyung is probably a cat whisperer.

 

when wonwoo looks up from playing with the cat, there’s a teasing smile on his face directed at mingyu, his eyes gleaming with mischief as he turns the hand in his hold to face mingyu. “this look like someone, though, don’t you think so?”

 

“huh?” 

 

“look, the cat, its eyes looks like it was lined with some eyeliner, making it look like someone i know,” wonwoo says. 

 

mingyu scrunches his brows because it was so unusual of wonwoo to be cryptic like this. he turns his attention to the cat looking right back at him, tilting his head to the side to try and understand who wonwoo meant that cat looks like-  _ oh god. _

 

mingyu wants to wipe the knowing look on wonwoo’s face so bad but the man only laughs at mingyu’s blushing face, turning the cat to him and checking it’s name tag. mingyu looks up when wonwoo starts throwing his head back to laugh boisterously.

 

“oh my god, what are the fucking odds?” wonwoo wheezes before gently handing the cat to mingyu, fingers wiping at the tears pooling on his eyelids with his nose still scrunched because of his wide smile. he watches as mingyu looks at him from the side of his eyes before his friend looks down to check what wonwoo finds so funny about the cat’s name.

 

by the obvious reddening of mingyu’s ears, wonwoo knew and he scoffs, sipping at his milk tea. “you like soonyoung so much it’s a miracle he hasn’t realized it yet.”

 

“shut up, hyung,” mingyu counters, thumb tracing on the carved letters on the cat’s tag.

 

_ hoshi. _

 

“i can’t believe you’d rather make MY best friend believe you’re into someone else when in reality you’ve been pining over him for years,” wonwoo shakes his head.

 

mingyu gasps at that before retorting, “at least i didn’t pretend i hate him like how you did when you used to have a huge crush on seungcheol-hyung!”

 

“it worked for me, so…” wonwoo shrugs with a smug smirk, sticking his tongue out at mingyu before looking out the window. “i don’t think it’s working much for you, though.”

 

mingyu follows wonwoo’s gaze when the man waves at something outside the window and his heart drops, the image of soonyoung’s sad smile before turning his back on them will sure haunt him in his dreams tonight.

 

wonwoo can’t help but ask the heavens why they gave him such dumb friends. 

 

 

 

**VI.**

 

it’s been a week and mingyu has not seen even a single strand of soonyoung’s hair which made him feel very frustrated. they all go to the same university and are in the same building yet not a trace of soonyoung was found. minghao had assured him the man is probably just busy which mingyu doubts. he had asked chan and the younger man only told him he really doesn’t know where soonyoung had been disappearing to for days now.

 

with a dejected sigh, mingyu continues on his day and walk towards the direction of his locker.

 

they had met during a party. soonyoung being a friend of minghao’s senior. they didn’t talk much that night as well but they exchanged smiles and even had a few drinks together before they had both disappeared to each other’s respective circle of friends. two years later and mingyu still haven’t forgotten about that blinding smile and shining eyes. 

 

when wonwoo and seungcheol got together, they’re group of friends had eventually merged together. they all got along well so there wasn’t really any problem. in fact, it should have given mingyu an upper hand because he’s a step closer to soonyoung. but mingyu - cute, tall and dumb mingyu- always panics whenever the senior is in his line of sight. in his defense, not everyone has the confidence to look and actually hold a conversation with someone as beautiful as soonyoung is. mingyu doesn’t understand why jihoon hates him and how minghao and their other friends are immune to his beauty when mingyu always feels like fainting whenever his and soonyoung’s eyes meet in the middle of their crowd.

 

he swore to himself he was going to confess. stop stuttering whenever soonyoung tries to talk to him or turning away when he sees the man walking his way but just like any other things, it’s all easier said than done. and that’s how he got into this mess of accidentally asking someone out whenever soonyoung is within earshot, half of mingyu panicking that soonyoung might realized mingyu likes him with all the heart eyes mingyu directs at him on a daily basis, while the other is being hopeful of seeing any reaction from soonyoung. anything to give mingyu a hint if maybe he may have a chance or not.

 

mingyu sighs again, can’t help but think that wonwoo is right, what he’s doing is not working out so well for him because it just made the impression on soonyoung that mingyu hates him. mingyu doesn’t know what to do.

 

he stops at the front of his locker, hands fiddling with the lock on it when a voice calls out behind him.

 

“mingyu?” 

 

mingyu turns so fast he may have given himself a whiplash. but it’s okay, soonyoung is in front of him. soonyoung in all his beret glory, looking like a cute art student mingyu wants to date.  _ stupid! he is an art student, mingyu! and you do want to date him!  _ his mind scolds him and he winces.

 

“are you okay?” soonyoung asks again in a very worried tone and mingyu blinks at him, nodding before clearing his throat. 

 

“y-yeah. i’m fine. hey. what brought you here?” 

 

soonyoung looks down at his feet, sucking in a breath before looking up to meet mingyu’s eyes again, the smile on his face a mix of embarrassed and uncertainty. it makes soonyoung looks sad and mingyu doesn't like that. at all. he always want to see soonyoung happy.

 

_ i wanna make him happy. _

 

“i- minghao said- uhh,” soonyoung looks like he doesn't know where to start, eyes flicking from mingyu then down to the floor then back at mingyu again. 

 

at the sound of his best friend’s name, mingyu stands up straight and wears a blank face, many thoughts running through his head. did minghao tell soonyoung about the thing? did he tell soonyoung about mingyu’s feelings? is soonyoung here to reject him?

 

mingyu bites at his lips, looking away from soonyoung for a moment and finding that their school hallway is empty save from them. “w-what did minghao say? is it anything weird? don’t believe anything he says, it’s not true!”

 

now, it’s soonyoung who tilts his head to the side, looking at mingyu in confusion before speaking. “it’s not true? that it’s your birthday?”

 

“yeah, it’s not-wait what?! it’s my birthday?” 

 

soonyoung pouts cutely and nods at him, shifting on his feet and it gets mingyu's attention. he takes in soonyoung's form and that’s when mingyu sees it, the wrapped gift clutched on the older man’s hands. mingyu can’t help but smile, his heart warming up and picking up its pace as he wonders what might that be.

 

it seems like soonyoung notices this because he follows where mingyu’s eyes are trained and steps back from the man, even if they’re already quite a few feet away from each other. 

 

“uh, yeah. happy birthday,” soonyoung greets with a shy smile, eyes not meeting mingyu’s expecting ones. he looks so small and so cute and mingyu suddenly gets the urge to hug him again. something in his stomach stirs and a tingling feeling crawls up his spine.

 

“is that for me?” mingyu asks, bending down to meet soonyoung’s downturned gaze, surprising the man and making him jump that made mingyu chuckle in return.  _ cute. so cute. _

 

soonyoung thrusts the wrapped gift at mingyu, the apple of his cheeks starting to color. he clears his throat and steps closer to mingyu then, meeting the taller man’s gaze with his determined ones that it made mingyu nervous.

 

“yes! it’s for you!” soonyoung declares, his voice wavering but he swallows. “and i need to tell you something! i-i know you don’t see me the same way but i really like you, mingyu. a lot. i’m not good with words so i’m just putting it out there.”

 

mingyu stood frozen on his place, letting soonyoung’s confession sink in as his hand grab tightly on the rectangular gift he’s holding. “w-what?”

 

“you don’t have to answer. i know you don’t like me like that, i just thought i’d tell you because it would be a waste not to let you know how amazing and wonderful you are. and good-looking. you’re very good-looking. and hot,” soonyoung chuckles, looking down shyly as he moves away from mingyu. “so, yeah. happy birthday! i’ll see you later, i guess?” 

 

“no, wait!” mingyu grabs soonyoung’s wrist before the man could walk away from him. he pulled soonyoung into him before bending down to press a chaste kiss on the man’s lips. “i- i’ve liked you since we met at that party during my freshman year,” he confesses, pulling away just slight and watching as the expression on soonyoung’s face turn from shock into embarrassment, his whole face turning red. mingyu smiles at this and tips soonyoung’s chin up with his thumb and forefinger so their eyes would meet. “soonyoung-hyung, will you go out with me?”

 

a smile slowly blooms at soonyoung’s face and then suddenly, he’s laughing his cute laugh with his cute cheeks bunching up and his cute eyes turning into tiny crescents that mingyu wants to drop a kiss on. he keeps on giggling and it’s so adorable that mingyu can’t help but pinch his cheeks when soonyoung answers him with a cute nod of his head.

 

“ouch, what was that for?” soonyoung pouts, hand caressing his injured face, looking too much for mingyu’s heart to take so mingyu caves in to his urges and hugs him, swaying their bodies side to side. “are you that happy?”

 

“i am! i really like you,” mingyu confesses, pressing eskimo kisses on soonyoung’s nose, making the boy giggle some more in his arms, trying to escape mingyu’s lips by docking. soonyoung’s not succeeding though. and that’s okay because he’s enjoying it, too.

 

and if the bell rings and the students catch them kissing on mingyu’s locker, well, mingyu can’t really give a fuck. he’s happy, it’s his birthday and he finally get to ask the boy of his dreams out.

 

_ and soonyoung actually likes him back! what a wonderful gift! _   
  
  


 

 

and if you ask mingyu if he cried later that night upon seeing soonyoung’s gift, he would deny it. because he certainly did not shed a tear at the sketchbook full of sketches of him that soonyoung had drawn. nope. he did not cry at all.

 

but mingyu did call soonyoung to tell the man he loves him. sniffing and sobbing as soonyoung coos at him. 

 


End file.
